Waiting for you
by tvfreaky
Summary: post chosen...Fuffy story but not like usual...just read!
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 years after Sunnydale was no more.

The Scooby gang split up but they stayed in touch.

Giles went with Dawn to Cleveland to start a new council.

Willow and Kennedy were living in the "new Summer house" in LA cuz Buffy went living with Angel.

Xander has his own place but also in LA.

Woods and Faith are living in Cleveland to help Giles.

_**Summers's house:**_

Buffy was in the kitchen, alone… Xander couldn't been here cuz he had to work, Willow was at the University like Kennedy…

So alone like usual…

"It's kinda funny" she thought…"I went here and brought all my friends to be with me and I'm always alone"…."even Angel left me before sunset cuz he had business to take care off"

All day long Buffy had nothing else to do than watch TV and surf on the net.

"But it's nice to have the net cuz that way I can stay in touch with Dawnie"

Dawnie…she missed her so much… every day she was wondering if she didn't make a mistake by letting her go with Giles.

But Dawn wasn't the only person Buffy was missing….Faith did also count…

"Funny, when finally we get along with each other, we took different ways"

Buffy was thinking like that all day long…when she decided she had enough of missing people…

"I have to see them…it's too hard!"

Then she picked up the phone and called Faith.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Faith was bored…like usual…she had nothing else to do…she was always alone…

Woods left every day with Giles to work and Dawnie got back to school.

"Why the hell am I so fucking bored?" she wondered

"There must be something to do.."

But there wasn't, TV was boring, movies were boring…

"Living here sucks!"

"I shouldn't be here…with the others I would have fun!"

"Yeah slaying with B that rock!"

"I'm gonna call her…maybe I can get there for a few days"

And she picked up the phone and called Buffy

_**Summer's house:**_

"Man, it's busy…I'm gonna check on the net…maybe Faith's online!"

Buffy was sad cuz nobody answers to the phone but get better by thinking she could talk to Faith.

She went to the living room where the computer was…She waited til msn messenger got start…

"Yeah she's online!" she almost screamed cuz she was so happy!

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Man fucking busy…I'm sure B's on the phone like usual…

"I'll just check up on msn…maybe she's online"

She went to the bedroom and started the computer…

And she saw B was online

"You rock B!" she was happy cuz now she knew she wasn't going to be bored today!

_**Summer's house:**_

Hey B

-Hey Faith

what's up?

-bored like always

-and you?

bored… whatcha gonna do today?

-dunno..nothing I guess

-and you?

same here…I'm so fucking bored!

-yeah me too..sucks!

got that right!

I was wondering..since we're both bored…maybe I should come to you guys…we can do stuff…

-yeah..but I was wondering the same thing…you know to see Dawnie too

I guess that's gonna be hard…

-WHY?

you don't remember?

-no…what?

she has a school thing…she's going to Toronto for two weeks…

-Yeah I completely forgot about that!

Yeah that's sure…so maybe I can come…

-What about Woods?

Too busy with Giles anyway…

and Angel?

-too busy with freaking monsters that I don't wanna deal with now!

so same at my place and your place…gosh we are lucky!

-Yeah I guess…but luckily we still have each other…we can be bored together!

yeah great..so I'm coming in three days…alright?

-yeah…it's gonna be awesome!

so it's a deal…

Few sec were passing by til one of them spoke again….

so how is life with Angel?

-Great..i guess…I mean I don't know…I don't see him that much…I'm more with Will and Xander…

How are Red and X-man?

-Fine..Will's happy with Kennedy…

You don't seem that happy for her…what's wrong?

-Nothing

Hey com'on I'm a slayer like you..i can feel it you know!

-Yeah fucking powers..i can't hide you something

got that right B…so split it!

-Well… it's just that..i don't really like Kennedy…

So what's wrong with that? I don't like her either

-Yeah?

Yeah..she can be so bitchy sometimes…always what she wants where she wants…I don't like her..

-You should tough…

why?

-cuz she's exactly like you:d:d:d:d

yeeah very funny B…you know what?

-What?

You can be bored all by yourself next week…

-Noooooooo don't do that…I'm sorry

yeah okay…but don't tell anyone I'm so nice with you…

-oh I see…still faith the tough one!

Got that right babe!

it's good to talk to you , ya know…I was missing that!

-yeah me too…promess me something…

what's that?

-that we don't wait that long again to see each other…

yeah sure…I missed you guys too long…

so B I have to go..buy stuff to eat!

-yeah me too..i'm so hungry…

you know that we are doing the exact same things every day but we're not together!

-yeah..funny!..but next week we'll be together!

yeah I can't wait!

-me too…so see ya Faith…

Bye B…take care

-you too

And they both left their computers to get food.

_**Few hours later…Faith's flat:**_

Woods got back from Giles place.

W:"Hey I'm back"

F:"Hey you..you're okay?"

She saw Woods got a few bruises…

W:"Yeah a bunch of vamp when I got back"

F:"You see..that's why I don't want you to go there..not that safe!"

W:"I'm okay..come here"

And he took Faith in his arms…

"I'm okay..i'll always be okay cuz I know you'll be here"

F:"Well not always.."

W:"What do you mean?"

F:"I'm going to B's for a few days next week"

W:"You're leaving me?"

F:"Don't be an ass…it's just for a few days…!"

W:"Well okay then..but I can at least have a goodbye sex?"

F:"Like I'm gonna say no to sex?"

W:"That's why I asked" and he began to smile

F:"You're gonna kill me"

"Come here.."

And they got pretty busy….. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meanwhile at the Summer's house**_

It was already midnight when Angel got back from "his business".

Buffy was already in bed…

A:"Buffy..you're awake?"

B:"No I WAS sleeping but now I'm up"

A:"Sorry..i didn't mean to…"

B:"It's okay..just come to bed!"

A:"Yeah..just a few sec..i have to take a shower…I had a busy night"

B:"What did you do?"

A:"Can't tell you sorry!"

B:"Like always I guess" she mumbled

A:"What did you say?"

B:"Nothing..i said I was tired"

A:"Go to sleep baby…"

And he kissed her…but the kiss didn't feel like usual for Buffy…

And then she realized…there was no sparkles..she didn't love Angel anymore!

She closed her eyes so Angel couldn't see she wasn't sleeping… when she was sure Angel slept for good..she went to the living room

"I have to talk to someone…I hope Faith's on!"

_**Meanwhile:**_

Faith and Woods had sex again just a few sec before…and it was early in the morning…but Faith couldn't sleep…

There was something wrong… yeah of course she love having sex with Woods..but that's it..there were no feelings…

"I have to talk to someone…hope B's online"

And she started the computer.

_**At Summer's house:**_

Hey B

-Hey Faith

What's up?

-nothing and you?

nothing too I guess…

-Why are you up so early,it's not like the Faith I know..

yeah..but I'm not the only one! What are you doing here, you should be sleeping!

-yeah I guess

something wrong?

-can say that…

com'on B talk to me…

-Well, you know how Angel's always so… closed about his business

yeah..same here… Woods never tell me what's going on…

It's a weird feeling

-got that right… and tonight I felt something when Angel kissed me…or no! I didn't feel a thing!

yeah same here! That's weird!

-you don't feel something for Woods anymore?

no…

-It's an awkward situation for both of us!

yep…what are we going to do?

-well..you're coming next week..so you can ditch Woods before…

yeah great idea..but what about you?

-Angel's gonna be there when you are here..and when you left I'm gonna tell him it's over.

it's gonna be hard for you no?

-well you're gonna be there, so easier!

guess you're right!

-I can't wait for you to be here..i miss you!

hey I miss you too guys…

I'm going out now..i have to run or kick something!

-yeah me too..but I can't..it's Angels work now!

sorry!

-can't help it but thanks anyway..so have fun I guess!

thanks…see ya next week!

-bye Faith.

And Buffy left the computer…

_**The next week: Faith's flat:**_

Woods entered the room where Faith was packing.

W:"So you're leaving hun?"

F:"Yeah"

W:"When are you coming back?"

F:"I'm not"

W:"What?"

F:"It's over"

W:"You're jocking…can't be true…why?"

F:"I don't love you okay?"

W:"I can't change your mind hun?"

F:"Got that right!"

And she left the place…she didn't even care it was her place..she just wanted to leave Woods.

**_At the airport, LA:_**

Buffy was already there…about an hour before Faith's flight was there…

She was nervous but didn't know why…

"Maybe it's because I didn't see her for a while"

"Must be that"

When finally she saw Faith, the first thing she had in mind was to run into her arms…

But she didn't do it…she was to afraid of what Faith could say about that?

When Faith saw Buffy the first think she thought was how B was beautiful…

"Hey what are you thinking now? You're not attracted to B!"

When they finally meet up, Buffy couldn't stop herself and jumped into Faith's arms…

"Hey nice to see you too B!"

"Sorry Faith but I've really missed you lately!"

"Same here!"

"So….where are the others?"

"At home,they're waiting for us"

"And Angel?"

"He's there too…but can I ask you something?"

"Sure….let me pack my bags and I'm yours"

They went searching for Faith's bags and then they went to look for a cab.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Well…Angel has no idea about the ditching him stuff so…maybe you could keep that for you"

"Of course B"

"Thanks…so what do you want to do now?"

"I thought the others were waiting for us"

"yeah they are..but maybe it's the only time I have you only for me..so"

"you wanna enjoy it alone…"

"yeah that's it!"

"but they're gonna wait for us"

"we can tell them your plane was a lil bit later"

"yeah yeah fine by me…but what are we going to do?"

"I have a few things in mind"

"explain them!"

"well…we can go to the park… go for a walk or something like that…it doesn't take too long so it's gonna be okay"

"yeah it's fine for me…let's do that"

"but what about my bags?"

"I've kinda forget about that part"

"what could we do about your bags?"

"You think about that while I put them in the cab"

"cuz it's not like he's waiting for us but…"

"oh yeah sorry..yeah let's go,we'll find a solution"

and they took the cab…

"I know what we could do!"

"yeah what?"

"well,we could get at my place..then we could leave it"

"yeah but what about the others?"

"Xander and Will,they'll understand…"

"yeah but Angel?"

"I don't care about him anymore"

"let's do that…and if he's acting like a jerk…well I'm gonna punch him!"

"you can't do that!"

"yeah I can't"

"but you won't do it right?"

"if you say it so…"

"please Faith for me?"

"mmm I don't know…maybe..if you ask it nicely!"

Buffy chuckled cuz the way Faith meant nicely…well it's was more like a love nicely…

"I'm always nice!"

"yeah..and I'm a vamp!"

"A hot vamp"

"You think I'm hot?"

Faith was happy but she didn't want to tell Buffy…

"We're both hot…the slayer powers made us hot!"

"got that right!"

And they started to laugh together…

The way til B's place was too short…now they had to meet Angel….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buffy's place**_

The two girls were in front of the door…

F:"B, if you want to get inside we have to open the door!"

Faith saw Buffy was lost in her mind.

F:"B, wake up!"

And she pushed her a lil bit

B:"Hun? Oh sorry Faith"

F:"You're okay?"

B:"Yeah..just lost in a dream"

F:"A big one cuz you really seemed far away!"

"Sure you're okay?"

B:"Yeah don't worry..so let's go inside"

F:"I'm following you"

And they entered the house.

Xander was sitting on the couch while Willow and Kennedy were watching tv.

B:"Guys we're back!"

X:"Finally"

"You left like two hours ago!"

B:"Yeah but I went earlier…Faith arrived only 30 minutes ago!"

X:"Yeah maybe..but a phone call is that too hard?"

B:"Yeah I guess not"

Seeing that Buffy wasn't that comfortable with Xander's talk Faith knew she had to do something.

F:"Hey X-Man…chill! It's okay we're here now!"

W:"Yeah Faith's right Xander…why are you acting like that?"

X:"Me? I'm not acting, I just wanted to know that's all"

B:"You're sure?"

X:"Yeah don't worry"

"so Faith how are you doing?"

F:"Fine I guess"

W:"That's a great thing, so what are we going to do now?"

B:"Well I'm gonna set Faith up and then we're going for a walk, she has to talk to me"

F:"I have"

B:"Yeah you know about the stuff…"

Faith understood: it was "the thing" to get out of the house

F:"Oh yeah right I forgot!"

B:"It's okay..let's put your bags in my closet and then.."

"Hey wait a sec,where's Angel"

The rest of the gang spoke too quickly…

W,X:"We sure don't know"

B:"Okay what's up?"

X:"Nothing,why?"

B:"Xander?"

X:"Well…he said he had business to do"

B:"Oh I see…well why I bothered,it's like usual so…"

W:"Sorry Buff"

B:"No it's okay…com'on Faith let's go"

F:"Heuu,okay…let me take my sweater and I'm ready…you should take one too you know, I know we are in LA but still"

B:"No thanks I'm fine…let's just go okay"

F:"Yeah I'm ready"

And they left the place.

_**In the park:**_

They were walking for a few minutes but they weren't talking, finally Faith talked

F:"I'm sorry for what happened earlier"

B:"it's not your fault"

F:"yeah but..i don't know…I'm feeling bad"

B:"Thanks"

F:"Maybe we can seat here,there's a bench"

B:"yeah sure why not"

They sat on the bench

F:"so would you like to explain what's up in your mind?"

B:"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

F:"Hey B,since we got back at your place, you didn't feel right…so tell me"

B:"it's kinda hard to explain"

F:"Try…we've got all night"

B:"Okay"

"It started when I saw you arriving at the airport"

"I felt so bizar"

"I didn't know why, maybe it was cuz I've missed you too much,I don't know"

F:"It's not a bad thing"

B:"It's cuz I'm not finish"

F:"Sorry"

B:"So I saw you…and then we took the cab and I said I wanted to be alone with you"

"maybe you thought it was cuz we didn't see each other for so long, but it wasn't for that"

"Since we've talked for the last time all I could think about was you…again I put that on the missing part"

F:"B…"

B:"No let me end this..you can talk after"

F:"Okay"

B:"But then I realized..it wasn't that at all, I have feelings for you"

"and when we were in front of the house I simply thought:this is what I want,to come home with the woman I love"

Neither Buffy nor Faith could talk, 5 minutes were passing by til Buffy spoke again

B:"So now you know….i don't asking for something in return, but I had to tell you this"

"I love you so much it hurts me real bad"

Buffy was looking at Faith…she didn't spoke for a while now and Buffy was scared cuz maybe Faith didn't like her the way she liked Faith.

B:"I know I said you didn't have to answer but…say something,let me know you're not mad!"

And Faith got back from her thinking.

F:"Mad at you? Why the hell would I be mad at you?"

B:"Cuz of what I've just said"

F:"B,I'll never be mad at you…i…think I feel the same way about you"

"that's why I didn't say anything…everything you've just said,I feel the same way"

B:"You're sure?"

F:"Never been more sure of something"

And she kissed Buffy….

B:"Yeah,now I know you're sure!"

F:"Come in my arms"

Buffy didn't need a second to think, she went straight in Faith's arms.

F:"That's what I want, to hold you in my arms, weaspered to you that I love you til I'm breathless"

Buffy looked at Faith and said:"I love you so much…I wanna be in your arms only..no where else"

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the bench…

It was about 1am when they got back at home.

B:"Faith, can I ask you something?"

F:"Sure baby,anything!"

B:"Since I'm still with Angel, can we keep that for us til next week"

F:"Sure,if it makes you happy"

"But you know you have to sleep with him right?"

"and I don't really like that"

Buffy took Faith in her arms

B:"I know but it's gonna be okay..and maybe I wont spend all my nights with him"

And she blinked at Faith

F:"Wanna get naughty hun?"

B:"yeah maybe"

F:"fine I won't tell them"

B:"That's my girl"

She kissed Faith and opened the door.

Angel was sitting on the couch, waiting for them

A:"You're finally here"

B:"Yeah"

A:"I was worried sick, Willow told me you two went for a walk, not all night long"

B:"Yeah sure like you had the time to get worry"

A:"What?"

B:"You didn't have business tonight?"

A:"Who told you?"

F:"Nobody"

A:"You're not in this story faith so shut up!"

F:"You don't tell me to shut up"

B:"Faith please, calm down"

F:"What? You're protecting him?"

B:"No but I just don't want another fight in this house"

A:"And even if she did protect me, it's none of your business"

F:"Yeah sure..i'm gonna go now…I'm too pissed off to stay here with him"

And she ran to the door.

B:"No Faith wait!"

But she was already gone!

B:"You're happy now?"

A:"It's not like I was the only one!"

B:"You better hope I find her cuz if I don't…"

And she went looking after Faith

She didn't have to search for long cuz Faith was simply sitting on the doorstep in front of the house.

B:"Hey Faith, can I sit?"

F:"It's your house, you can do whatever you want"

And she sat behind Faith so her legs were standing both side Faith.

And she took Faith into her arms.

B:"Com'on baby, don't be mad at me"

F:"I'm not mad, I'm just…"

B:"just what?"

F:" Disappointed"

B:"I know… and I'm really sorry,but I didn't want him to find out about us"

F:"yeah I knew that, and I knew it would be hard…but…I don't know"

B:"Tell me.."

F:"I just wanted to punch him cuz he was such a jerk with you but I couldn't cuz I promised you to hide my feelings"

B:"I know it's hard..but please hang on, just for a week…no more"

F:"I'll try…"

B:"Thanks"

F:"We should get back inside…if someone just get out of the house,they'll see us!"

B:"Nobody's gonna get out,they're all asleep…all I want right now is to have you in my arms"

F:"Yeah that's a nice feeling, but look at you, you're shaking"

"let's go inside"

B:"Okay"

And they went back inside, Angel was already in bed.

F:"So I'm taking the couch and you have to go sleep"

B:"I don't want to…I just want to be with you!"

F:"I know but tomorrow you will!"

B:"Fine…can I have at least a goodnight kiss?"

F:"Of course..come here baby"

And they kissed for about five minutes til faith finally broke apart.

F:"Now go..you have to sleep"

"night B, I love you"

B:"Night faith…I love you too,so much!"

And Buffy went to sleep.

Faith was on the couch for about one hour but she couldn't sleep…

All she could do was thinking about Buffy who was probably sleeping in Angel's bed…

"Man,she's about one feet away and I can't be with her!"

Faith was mumbling when she heard a noise.

She saw Buffy was standing in front of the couch.

F:"Buffy?"

"What are you doing here, you should be sleeping by now"

B:"I can't…not without you!"

"I love you so much I can't be without you!"

And she started to cry.

Faith immediately jumped out the couch and took Buffy into her arms.

F:"It's okay baby, calm down"

"you can sleep with me…no problem..just come with me"

And she took Buffy on the couch and they layed.

Buffy was in faith's arms.

F:"You know that if you're sleeping here maybe they will find out about us"

B:"I don't care, I just want to be with you"

F:"You're sure?"

B:"I don't know Faith"

F:"I know what we're gonna do"

"You sleep here and I'll tell the others we fell asleep when we watched tv"

"Okay for you?"

B:"Sure…can we go sleep now, I'm tired"

F:"Sure baby"

"good night…again!"

B:"Night honey!"

_**Summers's house:next morning**_

Faith was up early…maybe she fell it was time so nobody could see them sleeping together.

She went to the kitchen and made coffee.

Her instincts were right cuz a few sec later Willow was up.

W:"Oh hi Faith, slept well?"

B:"Could be better..B and I fell asleep while watching tv and she took all the couch!"

W:"you were back late last night hun?"

F:"yeah we didn't see time passing by…you heard us get back?"

W:"I think all LA did, remembered the yelling between you and Angel?"

F:"Oh shit! I'm sorry Red"

W:"It's okay…Kennedy was still sleeping,I'm the only who was up"

F:"Sorry again"

W:"So what did you do?"

F:"Went walking in the park that's all"

W:"Long walk!"

F:"Yeah but we had so many things to talk about!"(F's thoughts: you have no idea!)

W:"I understand, she really missed you!"

F:"Yeah me too…wait! How do you know that?"

W:"I'm not blind you know!"

"or deaf"

F:"Why?"

W:"Since she knew you were coming all she could talk about was you"

F:"Oh okay"

W:"So any plans for today?"

F:"Dunno…I'm going to check with B later"

W:"faith there's something you need to know since you fought with Angle last night"

Faith was afraid Willow was about to say:leave Buffy alone she's happy with Angel, don't screwed it up.

But she didn't tell that at all…

W:"Well it's kinda hard to say"

F:"Talk, you're starting to freak the hell out of me!"

W:"Xander found out last week Angel was cheating on Buff"

F:"Bastard! With who?"

W:"A girl who's working with him"

F:"And nobody told Buffy?"

W:"Kinda hard since we are her friends!"

F:"you should be the first to tell her!"

"But you're afraid to hurt her right?"

W:"Yeah…but we were thinking about something!"

F:"What?"

W:"Well it's been a long time since you saw Angel's office…so maybe you could go there with Buffy and maybe find out Angel's making out with that girl"

F:"How do you know she's gonna be there?"

W:"It's Friday today… On the weekend Angel's always going to work for his special business"

F:"Oh okay…but..i don't know if I can do that..i mean she's gonna be hurt (F's thoughts:well not that much since she don't love him but I have to pretend cuz if I don't it's done for the hiding the relation part!)

W:"We know that…but it's for her own good!"

"Shuuu..Buffy's coming!"

Buffy entered the kitchen.

B:"Oh hi girls"

W:"Hi Buff"

F:"Hey sleepy head!"

W:"Well I'm going to see if K's up…see you later…and have fun today!"

B:"Thanks Will"

And Willow left the room.

F:"Now I can give you a better goodmorning"

And she kissed Buffy on the lips..a sweet sweet kiss.

B:"I like your mornings!"

F:"I know..who doesn't love a hot slayer greeting the one she loved?"

B:"Not me that's for sure"

And she started to laugh.

B:"So what do you want to do?"

F:"Maybe kinda weird but I would like to go to Angel's office"

B:"Why?"

F:"Well you know with the saving me part,I was there all the time…and I want to see how it is now"

B:"But there's Angel there"

F:"No that's what I was talking about with Will…he's not there,special business she said"(okay that's a lie..but this relationschip has to end!)

B:"Oh okay..then it's fine with me!"

"Wanna take a shower?"

F:"With you?"

B:"Well duh!"

F:"Like I'm gonna say no to that!"

B:"I know that's why I asked!"

And she began to undress herself when she walked to bathroom..

(Man she's so beautiful)F:"You're gonna kill me B!"

And Faith followed Buffy in the bathroom


	4. Chapter 4

_**Angel's office :**_

It was already 2pm when the two girls walked into Angel's building.

F:"See he's not there!"

"You're fine with me!"

And she took Buffy in her arms and kissed her on her neck.

B:"yeah I know that"

"Just look around so we can leave"

F:"Okay"

Suddenly they heard a noise.

F:"What the fuck was that?"

B:"Dunno…but it seemed like…"

F:"Somebody's having a great time!"

B:"We can say that…I wonder who? Maybe someone who's working with Angel and cuz the boss isn't here…."

(or the boss himself)F:"Yeah I don't like when people get sex if I don't!"

B:"Com'on!"

And they walked into the room where they were making out…

Buffy was the first to enter…and she couldn't move…

She saw who was in the room…and she couldn't even say a word…

It was Angel and he was very busy…

F:"So who's fucking here?"

When she saw who it was, Faith just couldn't believe her eyes…

Yeah sure Willow told her…but it was different to see it…

"How the hell somebody could cheat on the most incredible woman in the world?" she thought

Faith hadn't notice Buffy yet..but when she did, she was terrified.

Buffy wasn't moving at all and was barely breathing…

And then she fell, Faith only could jump to take her in her arms and forced her to sit down.

F:"Shhh…it's okay baby I'm here…don't move I'm coming back"

And she went to Angel…who finally notice the two girls!

A:"Oh god..Buffy…"

But he didn't have the time to speak more cuz faith punched him in his face.

F:"Bastard…how the hell could you do that to her?"

And she kicked him.

F:"You're just…I don't even find the words to describe you!"

A:"Faith…god stop kicking me!"

F:"Why the hell would I do that..being nice with you when you hurt B"

A:"Cuz I can't explain if you kick me all the time"

And Buffy finally woke up…

B:"Faith, he's right..let him speak"

F:"What?" she was really shocked by B's decision.

B:"I want to know why"

F:"Fine…call me if you need me…maybe one day you'll finally be on my side"

And she ran out Angel's building.

B:"Man what did I do…"

A:"Hum…Buffy…back at our problem?"

B:"Yah first I'm gonna kick your ass and then I leave"

"Why the hell Angel?"

A:"I don't know Buffy…I mean..i was always here without you…and she was there"

B:"Oh no…you're not gonna play the 'alone' card"

"YOU didn't want me here…remember?"

A:"I know…but I don't know how to explain…"

B:"you don't have to explain…you made your choice and it's time I make mine"

A:"What do you mean by that?"

B:"I have to go look for Faith…it's over you and me"

"Tonight you're coming home only to take your stuff..but that's it"

A:"Fine…if that's what you want"

B:"NO, that's what YOU wanted the first time you fucked that whore!"

She was screaming…not cuz she was mad at him for fucking with another…but cuz she let Faith down again for him.

And Buffy left Angel…

Faith was still running…and she discovered she ran to the park when Buffy said to her the first night that she loved her…

F:"Great happy memories with her, just what I needed!"

"fuck her…it's the second time she let me down…man how can I hate her so much for that while my hart's loving her so much"

Faith was lost in her mind…she didn't see Buffy was coming..

B:"faith?"

F:"Leave me alone B"

"Don't wanna talk right now"

B:"Please"

F:"too late for the please thing…it's the second time you're doing this to me…I'm not a fucking toys…when you need me I can be with you but when angel's there…no more Faith for you!"

B:"Faith…"

F:"No it's okay…I understand…it was always like that before…what the hell was I thinking when I thought it would be different with you"

B:"NOW SHUT UP" she was really screaming and everybody was looking at her.

F:"…"(Faith was clearly out of words cuz of B's screaming)

B:"Listen to me okay, when I said to you to stop hitting him it was because I wanted to know why he cheated on me"

"it has nothing to do with me protecting him"

"I know you're mad..you have the right to be mad at me…but please, give me another chance"

"I can't live without you….seeing you mad at me crush my hart so badly you can't imagine"

"I love you so much,it hurts my soul and my body"

While she was saying that,tears were falling down her beautiful face

B:"Faith,I'm not letting you down now…I'm here with you…if I still loved Angel he's the one I should be with by now…but no! I'm here with you cuz I love you and care about you!"

F:"Oh man…why was I so pissed off….i know you love me"

She took B in her arms and forced her to sit down

F:"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be mad at you…."

"you're sad right now about the angel story and all I could do is thinking about me…"

" gosh I hate myself when I'm so selfish"

B:"No it's my fault…don't take this all on you….it was my fault too..i said I would stick to you and I didn't…I'm so sorry"

Faith was hugging B more closely…

F:"Don't think about that anymore…it's okay…now let's get back at your place…I just want to watch a movie with you in my arms"

B:"Let's go…hurry…I want to be in your arms for the rest of the day!"

And they got back home.

_**Summer's house: **_

Faith and Buffy got home..all they wanted to do was watching a movie together…with nobody else.

But they didn't thought about Xander.

When they entered the room, Xander was waiting…

X:"Buffy Faith..finally!"

B:"Hi Xander..what's up?"

X:"Nothing…but Willow told me earlier you went to Angel's office so I wanted to know if everything was okay"

B:"You know it right?"

X:"Yeah…sorry"

B:"It's okay…I'm over it..thanks to a certain person"

And she looked at Faith.

X(who didn't see Buffy was watching Faith):"So do you want to see a movie with Will and me?"

B:"What about Kennedy?"

X:"She's gonna watch it too"

F:Yeppi…everybody's here" she mumbled

X:"What did you say?"

F:"Oh nothing…it's gonna be awesome!"

X:"So I'm gonna look for Will..i'll be right back"

Buffy and faith were alone now.

F:"Damn…it's not that I don't like them..but I was so happy about our night together"

B:"I know sweetie but…tomorrow..all day long alone cuz they're working"

F:"Fine…but I can at least have a kiss before everyone's got here"

B:"Of course you can"

And she kissed faith..but a too short kiss cuz the others were coming.

W:"oh you're back…how was your day?"

B:"Will I know you know so…"

W:"yeah sorry"

B:"Let's just watch the movie"

They all sat down… Xander took the one-seat couch…Will and Kennedy the other so Buffy and faith were sitting on the same couch.

During the movie,Buffy got closer and closer…now she was almost sitting on Faith's laps but didn't do it cuz they were here.

Faith looked at the others and saw nobody looked at her, so she quickly weaspered to Buffy:"I love you so much and I want to kiss you so badly"

Buffy smiled at her and weaspered back: "I know that…and I want to kiss you soooooo much that my lips are begging me to come to yours"

Suddenly Buffy got an idea….she took a blanket and put it on her and faith.

"I'm so cold" she said out loud.

Then she weaspered to Faith"Now I can take your hand without anyone know!"

Then they watched the film again….

At the end of the movie Faith and Buffy were holding hands…and Faith's other hand was on Buffy's belly.

X:"ooow…I'm so tired"

"I think I'm gonna leave you ladies"

B:"Night Xander"

X:"Night everyone"

B:"yeah me too,I'm gonna go"

"night"

F:"Night Buffy"

B:"Oh faith could you put on your pyjama now so I can sleep?"

F:"Sure I'm coming"

And they went to B's room.

When they closed the door faith finally said:"Man, I thought we never been able to kiss!"

B:"Shut up and come here"

They began to kiss and faith was rubbing B's back but then they heard a knock on the door…

It was Willow…

W:"Faith,could you come back to the living room,I'm going to sleep and I don't want to leave Kennedy alone"

F:"I'm coming"

F(back to Buffy): good night baby…and remember..if you can't sleep just come,I'll be glad to sleep with you!"

She kissed Buffy and leave the room

B:"Night Sweetie"

When she went back to the living room,Kennedy was all alone.

K:"Hey"

F:"Hey back…can't sleep yet?"

K:"No…way too early"

F:"Got that right"

K:"Can I ask you something?"

F:"Sure"

K:"Do you like Buffy"

"no wait..do you love Buffy?"

F:"What?"

K:"Don't do the innocent… i saw you tonight"

"You didn't even watch the movie…always Buffy"

F:"So?"

K:"Com'on that means you love her!"

F:"Hun hun, that means I care about her…I looked at her cuz of the Angel story, I wanted to be sure she was okay"

K:"Okay if you say it so…hey wait a sec,Angel was supposed to pick his stuff tonight"

F:"How the hell do you know that?"

K:"He called after you left his place"

F:"Oh okay"

"So I guess I have to be awake til he's coming right?"

K:"I'm gonna wait with you"

F:"thanks…wanna see another movie?"

K:"yeah sure..but an action one cuz I'm gonna be so bored if we watched another chick movie!"

F:"Same here"

And they started to watch a movie…when they heard a knock on the door.

K:"Must be Angel"

F:"yeah" and she opened the door.

F:"Oh Angel…so glad to see you"

A:"Don't be like that..i saved you remember?"

F:"yeah..but then you fucked with another and hurt Buffy like hell"

A:"Why do you care bout anyway..it's not like you like her"

F:"Newsflash for you: I'm in love with her!"

Kennedy who was still sitting on the couch heard it.

K:"Hey you lied, you told me you didn't"

F(to Angel):"you see what you've done now, you blow my secret"

"thanks"

A:"glad I could help…so where are my stuff?"

F:"In B's room"

Faith,seing him moving to the room:"NO,you stay here…I'm gonna see if she awake"

Faith went to B's room and knock on the door, Buffy didn't answer so she got in.

F:"Baby?you're awake?"

B:"Yeah…I can't sleep"

F:"Good, cuz Angel's here"

B:"What?"

F:"You know…to take his stuff"

B:"Oh yeah"

F:"But there's something I need to tell you"

B:"What…that you love me?" and she smiled at faith and kissed her

F:"yeah no doubt about that but that's not what I wanted to say"

B:"Oh…tell me"

F:"Well Angel knows about me loving you and Kennedy knows too…but they don't know you love me"

"cuz you do right?"

B:"Of course I do sweetie…how could you imagine I don't!" and she kissed her again.

"Well it's okay…I'm gonna tell him too"

F:"Sure?"

B:"yeah…he has to know…could you send him here please sweetie"

F:"Yeah..but I don't want you two to be alone, I'm staying in the room"

B:"Okay no problem"

And Faith left the room to say to Angel that he could come.

F:"She's awake…you can go"

Seeing that faith was following him he said:"You're coming too?"

F:"you didn't think I'm gonna leave you with her now , did you?"

A:"Well..yeah..;"

F:"Well…NO!"

And she pushed him a lil bit so he could enter the room and leave as quick as possible.

A:"Hi Buffy…did I wake you up?"

B:"No I wasn't sleeping…could you take your stuff and leave"

A:"Can we talk?"

B:"I think we talked enough at your place!"

A:"But…give me another chance please..i know I don't deserver one but please..i love you so much"

B:"Angel…"

Now Angel was begging her…

A:"Please…I'll do anything…."

B:"Angel…no you blow your chance"

A:"But…I'm so alone without you!"

F:"She said no..so take your stuff and get out!"

A:"Shut up faith..i know you like her but it's not like she was in love too…I can see that in her eyes"

F:"What?"

A:"Yeah..even when she loved Spike I could see love..but there's nothing for you!"

B:"Angel shut up!"

F:"No B…let him finished…you're sure about that?"

A:"Hell yeah I'm sure..;you love someone who doesn't love you!"

F:"B?" Faith was shaking…what if Angel was saying the truth?

B:"Faith…"

F:"Asnwer…"

B:"I don't know…now that I see him next to me…I'm lost…"

A:"I'm sooo right!"

B:"faith…"

F:"No it's okay…fuck B..you lied to me since the beginning…Fuck man..;I 'm out of here"

And she took her stuff and left the house…

B:"faith…" she screamed her name but she was already gone.

B to A:"Happy now?"

A:"yeah..maybe now we can go back together"

B:"GET….OUT…OF…MY…HOUSE"

She was really angry at him for making her suffering like that…after all she just lost the one she loved…but realized it when she was already gone.

Angel saw that Buffy was really upset..and then Kennedy went into the room…

K:"guys? What happened with faith? I saw her leaving like she was really mad at someone!"

B:"Do you know where she went?"

K:"She said she's leaving LA…and then she mumbled something: Too much lying are going on here"

"Why did she tell that?"

B:"man..i have to go to the airport…Kennedy,make sure Angel left the place…I'm coming back soon"

"well I hope"

And she ran out of the house….


	5. Chapter 5

_**LA airport**_

Faith was at the desk…she was about to give her ticket and take the plane when she thought about Buffy

"Com'on Faith, are you sure this is what you want? I mean…she didn't stick on you but it's not like it's the first time…naaah…she's never gonna stick on you…she prefers Angel!"

And that's what decided faith to take the plane…she was coming back to Cleveland.

Suddenly the hostess took the microphone and said: "Ladies and gentlemen, our flight to Cleveland has been cancelled because of the bad weather in Cleveland…in three hours, you will be able to take it"

"Crap…three hours? What the hell I'm going to do? Can't go back to the house,can't go anywhere cuz I have my bags…Fuck,I'm stuck here!"

"At least they have music…crap Christina Aguilera old version. Now she's hot but the previous one, not that great!"

_Christina Aguilera  
I Turn To You _

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way_

_And when I'm scared and losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top_

_You're always there; giving me all you've got_

_For a shield from the storm;_

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you_

_When I lose my will to win,_

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again._

_I can do anything,_

_'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me._

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;_

_Giving me faith that gets me through the night._

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you._

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;_

_For truth that will never change;_

_For someone to lean on;_

_for a heart I can rely on through anything;_

_For that one who I can run to..._

_I turn to you._

_For a shield from the storm;_

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong;_

_For the will to carry on;_

_For everything you do;_

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you._

_For a shield from the storm;_

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong;_

_For the will to carry on;_

_For everything you do;_

_For everything that's true_

_For everything you do;_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you_

"hey that song's not bad…make me think about B "

"yeah maybe not that great song after all"

"thinking about B?..man way too hard!"

"Wait a sec…the lyrics…they're true!"

"Yeah it's true…her love is amazing…well at least when she give it to me..cuz when Angel's here…no more B for me!"

"Man,love just sucks!"

She was completely lost in her mind…and she didn't even see who was coming…it was Buffy!

B:"Faith?"

And faith screamed cuz Buffy scared her…

F:"Man don't do that again!"

"I could kill you!"

B:"Sorry"

F:"it's okay…no it's not ….why the hell are you here?"

B:"I came to find you…I want to apologize"

F:"fuck B…I'm not I fucking toys,I told you that!"

"Angel's here…and bam no more Faith"

B:"That's not what happened…"

F:"Oh no? and how the hell are you calling that? He said you didn't love me and you didn't say it wasn't true.. so pretty much what happened"

B:"Don't be an ass"

F:"yeah called me an ass…sure it will fix it!"

"Man B…you don't see it don't you?"

B:"See what…I came here to say I'm sorry and you don't want to hear it"

F:"yeah now I'm sure you don't understand"

B:"Talk….maybe you can help me to understand"

F:"I don't want your sorry stuff..and you know why? Cuz I'm sick of it"

"We're playing cat and mouse with me since I got here…one day I'm your big love and the other I don't even exist…I'm tired of playing with you…I have feelings you know…maybe you can't understand that big bad Faith got feelings but I have…for the first time in my life I finally fell in love with someone…and you know what? Love sucks!"

B:"You're done?"

F:"Yeah maybe…why?"

B:"cuz know you have to listen to me"

F:"Yeah yeah…com'on talk so I can get a coffee"

B:"When angel said I didn't love you and you asked me to answer…I was lost"

"cuz Angel was there…and it will always be hard cuz he was my first love"

F:"Yeah sure that help"

B:"Let me talk"

"So you two were both in my room and asked me to choose…it was so hard…but then you left..and I realized it…You're the one I don't wanna loose… Angel I lost him and it didn't bothered me..but you it was different…when you left,I felt my body was crushing…a part of my soul was missing"

"I knew that if I wasn't looking for you, it would be death for me"

"maybe you won't believe me…but I can't explain that in an other way"

"I love you so much…I know I let you don many times those past few days..but it was hard for me…but now I know that if you're not with me it would be harder…maybe impossible!"

Faith was listening to Buffy… fisrt she didn't want to believe the shit B was talking about…but now that she looked into her eyes…she saw the love Angel was talking about…but she also found pain in her eyes…and she know who was hurting her…

It was her…cuz she don't give another chance to Buffy, cuz Buffy thought she lost faith forever.

F:"B…i…i…"

B:"You what?"

F:"I can't"

B:"can't what (she started to cry)…don't tell me you can't give me another chance…Faith I need you,don't leave me"

And she was crying harder and harder.

F:"Shhh..that's not what I was about to say"

"calm down..you're shaking"

"come here…I can't stand seeing you like that"

And she took Buffy in her arms and took away her tears with her finger.

F:"I was saying…I can't…live without you"

"you mean the world to me like nobody will ever do"

"I love you so desperately that it kills my heart…"

B:"you didn't want to leave me?"

F:"yeah I wanted…but it was mostly cuz I was pissed off about Angel…but I couldn't stand living without you for more than one day…"

"I promise you, I'm not gonna leave…ever"

And she gave Buffy a sweet kiss.

B:"Can we go home now?"

F:"Sure baby..let me pack my bags…hey it seems like when I got here the first time…but now something changed"

B:"What's that?"

F:"I'm going home…with the one I love the most on this earth!"

B:"Yeah..a big change"

F:"yeah..let's get home..we will be better on your couch with you in my arms"

And they took a cab just like the first time…

When they got back home everybody was awake cuz they heard the fight between Angel,Buffy and faith.

Kennedy was the first to be worry cuz she saw everything.

K:"faith? You're okay?"

F:"yeah…much better…but what do you know about the story?"

K:"Everything…I talked to angel.."

F:"Oh so that means you know for Buffy?"

K:"I knew it from the start…so…"

B:"Oh…it was so obvious?"

W:"Yeah Buff…we knew you loved faith…"

"But we didn't know if she loves you back..but now I think it's pretty clear!"

X:"Got that right…with the big fight!"

F:"Okay guys..;now my cover's blow…but I think that doesn't even matter anymore"

And when she said that she was looking at Buffy

B:"No it doesn't matter"

And she kissed faith…

W:"great..another happy couple in the house..Xander you should work on it too!"

X:"very funny"

But the talks didn't continue longer cuz Faith's cell phone rang.

F:"Yeah?"

:….

F:"Oh hey you!what's up?"

:…..

F:"yeah?"

"that's great!"

:….

F:"So want me to give you Buffy?"

:…

F:"yeah I did work…we're totally mad about each other now!"

:….

F:"Hey I'm not gonna screwed it up!"

:….

F:"yeah I'm gonna give her"

"Hang on"

to B:"Somebody wants to talk to you"

B:"Who?"

F:"I think someone named…oh I forgot!"

B:"Funny,give me the damn phone"

And she took the phone.

B:"Hello?"

D:"Hey Buffy…it's Dawn"

B:"Dawnie! How are you?"

D:"Fine..i'm missing you guys so much..but Canada is so cool!"

B:"Having fun?"

D:"Hell yeah!"

B:"Gald to hear that…but why didn't call you on my cell phone?"

D:"Cuz I wanted to do a surprise!"

B:"Well,you did succeed for that!"

D:"Anyway…I wanted to talk to you about Willow"

B:"What about?"

D:"It's her birthday in one week…and I was wondering if I could come to LA…"

B:"Sure it's gonna be great…but how are you going to do that if you still in Canada?"

D:"Well..i'm coming two days after her birthday party…can't be there at that time but it's okay…I'm coming that's what matter"

B:"yeah I'm sure she's gonna be happy about that"

D:"I have to go now…bye Buffy..i love you!"

B:"I love you too..take care"

And she hung up…

B:"It was Dawn"

W:"yeah we've kinda guessed with the DAWNIE you just gave us!"

F:"Don't laugh at my girlfriend or I'll kick your ass!"

X:"OOOOWW so scared about the dark slayer!"

B:"You see…that's what I like…everybody's having fun!"

F:"the teasing part is fun for you,"

"You're weird…maybe more than me…and that's not a good thing!"

B:"Yeah yeah…could we watch a movie together?"

W:"Sure…it's not like we do have anything else to do"

X:"yeah…no things in our lives…man we suck!"

K:"yeah..but let's forget about the suck part and watch a movie…"

F:"She's right…"

And they all sat down and watched the movie…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A week after :**_

It was Friday and today was Will's birthday.

Buffy woke up at 7 so she was sure everything was ready.

She was busy making breakfast for Willow when Kennedy entered the room.

K:"hey Buffy"

B:"Oh hi Kennedy, Will's still sleeping?"

K:"Yeah… she wanted to come but I forced her to sleep a lil bit more"

B:"Great, so for her birthday, she doesn't suspect a thing right?"

K:"No she thinks we're going to the restaurant alone"

B:"great..so meet us at 9 we'll be all there already"

K:"yeah sure… what did you buy?"

B:"That nice sweater she saw the other day when we went to the mall"

"and you?"

K:"A ring…you know like an engagement one"

B:"You're going to propose tonight?"

K:"No not yet…but I want her to know it will happen soon"

B:"Oh that's nice of you!"

K:"I really like her Buff…"

B:"I know"  
"Do you know what you're going to do today?"

K:"Not really, I'm going to school this morning…Will too…but this afternoon…I don't have any idea"

B:"Faith is staying at home while I'm going to buy a dress for tonight"

"maybe you could do something with her"

K:"She's coming too?"

B:"You mean tonight?"

K:"Yeah"

B:"Of course she's coming…why wouldn't she?"

K:"Don't know…I was just asking…"

B:"Speaking of Faith,I have to wake her up cuz if I don't I can't see her before my shopping trip"

K:"Okay…I'm going to take Will's breakfast"

And Buffy went to her room to wake Faith up.

Buffy entered the room quietly and began to open the curtains.

F:"Buffy? Is that you?"

B:"Yeah sweetie…you need to get up cuz I'm gonna leave soon and I can't do it without your kiss"

F:"What time is it?"

B:"Almost 8.00am"

F:"What?"

"You're crazy? Stores don't open before 10.00…why so early?"

B:"Cuz I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend…excuse me if I had such strong desires!"

F:"I don't…it's way to early for excuses!"

B:"Please get out of that bed so we can take our breakfast and then watch some tv together"

F:"Okay…but it's only cuz you're looking so hot in my tank top…hey wait,I didn't say you could take it!"

B:"Yeah but you said I was hot…"

F:"Yeah but…take it I don't want to fight about that!"

B:"Me neither"

And she kissed Faith, too happy to escape from a fight!

F:"So what shall we do today?"

B:"I'm going to buy my dress for tonight..what will you do?"

F:"Dunno..don't want to shop today"

B:"You can stay here..Kennedy has school but she'll be here in the afternoon…maybe you could something with her"

F:"yeah why not..but you're calling me on my cell when you're done…I don't want to spend time with K if I could do it with you!"

B:"yeah okay..now go take your shower and meet me in the kitchen!"

F:"Okay…see ya in five minutes baby"

They gave each other a sweet kiss and Buffy left the room so Faith could take her shower.

Buffy was in the kitchen waiting for Faith when Willow came.

B:"Ho hi Will…happy birthday!"

W:"Thanks…"

Buffy saw immediately that something was wrong…

B:"What's wrong Will?"

W:"Nothing..it's my birthday..why wouldn't I be happy?"

B:"I asked the question..you supposed to give me the answer!"

W:"I told you I'm fine"

B:"I'm not so sure about that"

W:"I'M FINE!" she shouted at Buffy…

Buffy was scared cuz she has never seen Will acting like that. Something was obviously wrong but what? Buffy couldn't tell it.

B:"If you say it so…where's Ken? I need to talk to her for a sec"

W:"She's in the bathroom, she's dressing cuz we need to get to school in 30 min"

B:"Oh okay..well I think I'll talk to her later then"

W:"Yeah great idea…so I'm going now..see you later I guess"

B:"You're not waiting for Ken?"

W:"She knows I'm leaving…"

B:"I supposed I'll see you tonight then.."

W:"Yeah right, bye Buff"

B:"Bye Will"

And she left the house.

"So weird" thought Buffy. "I have to find out what's wrong…maybe she just had a fight with Ken"

She decided to talk to Ken but Faith came into the kitchen.

Faith saw Buffy was worried about something…she had a strange look on her face.

F:"B? you're okay?"

B:"Hun?"

F:"You're not okay….what's wrong?"

B:"I had the weirdest talk with Will five sec ago!"

F:"About?"

B:"That's the weird part..i don't know"

F:"I'm kinda lost now..explain"

B:"She wasn't okay..i knew that so I asked her what was going on and she said she was fine"

"She even shouted at me!"

F:"Maybe she was okay..you know just the stress of having a birthday"

B:"Yeah but she yelled at me!"

F:"Wow, that's weird even for Will"

B:"told you!"

F:"I'm sure she's fine!"

B:"Yeah probably"

"So what are you doing today?"

F:"You know you've just asked me that question!"

B:"Sorry…"

F:"It's okay sweetie..come here..i know what's gonna make you feel better"

She took Buffy in her arms and began to whisper her sweet stuff.

"You don't have to worry,I'm here now and I promise everything's gonna be okay"

And she kissed her softly.

B:"I know thanks… to be here with me and stuff"

F:"It's okay"

"So how about a lil bit tv before you're going on your shopping trip?"

B:"Sounds great..being in your arms…it's a deal!"

And she started to laugh

F:"Okay okay…"

And they sat down and watched tv…

Buffy was in Faith's arms and began to forget about Will's problems.


End file.
